La última sonrisa
by netty98
Summary: Una sonrisa alegra el día, la ausencia de ella amarga una vida. Lucas es un universitario que vive en su mundo, metido en su música y en sus libros, que ama la vida y todo lo que hay en ella. Es soñador, apuesto, despistado y un artista innato. Pero toda su vida cambiará cuando una misteriosa pelirroja ponga su vida patas arriba. Una pelirroja que no se acuerda de cómo sonreí


**CAPÍTULO 1: LUCAS**

"Cada minuto que pasa es otra oportunidad de seguir cambiando", solía decirme papá.

Él ha sido siempre alguien excepcional, que vive según sus reglas y ha sido criticado un millón de veces por sus excentricidades pero nunca ha movido un dedo por evitarlo. Simplemente, no le importa.

A veces me pregunto en qué estaría pensando al casarse con mi madre.

Ella es su lado opuesto en todos los sentidos: aspecto físico y forma de pensar.

Si mi madre es alta, rubia y altiva papá es más bien bajito, moreno y desprende afabilidad por cada uno de sus poros.

Se podría pensar que esas diferencias les complementarían.

Pues bien, no ha sido el caso.

¿Recordáis que cada regla posee una excepción que lo que hace es confirmarla?

La excepción a la regla de la atracción entre polos opuestos son mis padres.

Esa es la causa de que siempre haya vivido en un entorno curioso en el que todo cambia a cada segundo.

Por ejemplo, cuando era pequeño, mi madre solía mojarme el pelo en un intento de domarlo antes de marcharse a trabajar.

Luego, papá se despertaba y me metía en el coche para llevarme al colegio.

Y cada mañana, cuando me daba un beso al dejarme en la puerta, me desordenaba el pelo en un gesto cariñoso que solía despeinarme por completo.

Parecerá una tontería… pero esa contradicción se repetía en cada momento de mi vida.

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Lo guardé al comprobar que eran la cara y los ojos de Alan los que me sonreían desde la pantalla.

Más tarde hablaría con él.

Cogí la cazadora y emprendí el camino hacia la universidad.

En cuanto puse un pie en la acera saqué mis auriculares y el sonido de la música comenzó a despertar mis pensamientos.

"Música es vida" es otra de las frases favoritas de papá.

Como ya habréis podido comprobar, papá es un hombre de principios.

La música que a él le gusta es la que tiene ese "algo", una chispa de fuego.

A mí me gusta todo.

"Música" no es una simple palabra, es un sentimiento convertido en arte. Sale del corazón de alguien así que siempre es preciosa a su manera.

Los primeros acordes de una de mis baladas favoritas comenzaron a sonar y continué caminando.

Estaba a tan solo un par de manzanas de mi universidad cuando un sonido diferente atravesó mis oídos.

Me quité los auriculares y le eché un vistazo al reloj. Iba más pronto de lo normal, así que salí en busca de aquella misteriosa voz que llevaba atormentándome cada mañana desde hacía un tiempo.

Me interné por una estrecha callejuela y poco a poco el sonido fue amplificándose.

El estrecho pasaje se fue ensanchando hasta que se abrió por completo, dejando a la vista una calle mucho más ancha que por la que yo había entrado.

En aquel lugar, descuidado y sucio, una manta que no tenía aspecto de abrigar mucho estaba tendida en el suelo, tan machacada que no se distinguía su color original, sino un triste gris.

Sobre ella había una persona.

Y desde el segundo en el que mis ojos se posaron en ella, supe que sería diferente.

Alguien con A mayúscula.

Unos ojos coloreados con el indefinido tono del mar me miraron, desafiantes, mientras la voz a la que pertenecían inundaba el lugar.

Se movía con una gracia natural que contrastaba profundamente con los harapos que la cubrían.

Los destellos de fuego que brillaban, juguetones, en su cabellera, armonizaban perfectamente con la potente y aterciopelada voz que entonaba una hipnotizante melodía en un idioma que me era desconocido.

Me quedé allí plantado un tiempo que bien podría haber sido tanto un minuto como cuatro horas.

Desperté del embrujo en el que estaba sumido cuando aquella voz se consumió.

Eché un vistazo al reloj y una maldición se escapó de mis labios al confirmar que llegaba tarde.

Lancé una última mirada a aquel ángel pelirrojo y eché a correr, intentando suavizar mi inminente retraso.

Salí de clase a toda prisa, pero no conseguí evitarle.

- ¡Lucas! ¡Eh, escúchame!

Me paré en seco, pero no hice ademán de girarme.

Alan me alcanzó y se plantó delante de mí sin dejarme avanzar.

- ¿Me quieres explicar qué rayos le has hecho a mi hermana?- me preguntó, alterado.

La sorpresa dibujó mi cara.

- ¿Nora?- pregunté ante su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién sino? Que yo sepa, no tengo más hermanas que ella.

- ¿Qué le pasa conmigo?- me extrañé.

- Dímelo tú. Se ha encerrado en su habitación y no sale. Lo hemos probado todo, y no reacciona.

- ¿Y por qué esa actitud tendría que ver conmigo?- repliqué. Nada indicaba que esa depresión repentina fuera por mi causa.

- Lo único que ha dicho es: "¡Échale la culpa a tu amiguito el artista!". Ése sólo puedes ser tú.

- Bueno, pues aunque se refiere a mí te prometo que no sé qué puedo haber hecho. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo prisa.

Me alejé rápidamente, aliviado por haber conseguido cortar tan deprisa la incesante conversación de Alan.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me senté frente a mi escritorio y cogí un lápiz.

Cuatro horas después me encontraba en la misma posición que al principio y no había avanzado nada.

Mi mente estaba bloqueada y ni una sola nota se entrelazaba con otra satisfactoriamente.

Un rayo de frustración recorrió mi cuerpo. Jamás me había pasado algo así.

Normalmente, la música bullía dentro de mi cabeza, luchando por salir.

Guardé la guitarra en su funda y me tiré sobre la cama.

Desde que aquella mañana había visto a la dama de fuego, una abrumadora sensación de expectación se había instalado en mi alma.

Sentía que tenía que hacer algo, sentía que millones de melodías se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, pero no encontraba la manera de canalizarlas al exterior… no encontraba envoltura para ese regalo que estaba creándose en mi mente.

Poco a poco fui quedándome dormido. El cansancio acumulado durante aquel día, más agotador que de costumbre, me venció.

Así pasé una semana, visitándola cada mañana y corriendo de un lado a otro durante el resto del día.

Mi alma se revelaba contra mi cabeza.

Cada vez me sentía más incompleto, muy vacío… No podía pensar con claridad.

El único momento del día en el que me sentía en paz conmigo mismo eran aquellos minutos que pasaba en su compañía, escuchando aquel canto exótico que era un bálsamo para mis heridas… unas heridas cuya localización y causa me eran desconocidas.

Sabía que ella tenía algo que ver con mi extraño e inusual comportamiento, pero no encontraba la relación que podrían tener.

Nada lógico unía la borrosa presencia de ese ángel pelirrojo en mi vida con mi desastroso estancamiento artístico.

En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que para salir de ese estado vegetal en el que me había quedado, "algo" tendría que ser diferente.

"Algo" que más bien era "alguien" con nombre y apellido (aunque aún no los supiera)

Así que aquella soleada mañana de sábado me dirigí al callejón donde la había visto con una sólida intención de marcar un cambio.

Al llegar, me senté a unos metros de la raída manta y no me moví en toda la mañana.

La chica cantaba y bailaba, paraba a tomar un descanso y volvía a cantar.

Me tomé todo el tiempo que quise para apreciar cada rasgo de su rostro y de contar cada una de las pecas que adornaban su cuerpo.

Cuando mi estómago comenzó a protestar pidiendo algo de comida, me levanté a regañadientes de la esquina que ya había elegido como mía y busqué algún bar que tuviese buena pinta.

Compré un par de bocadillos y volví a toda prisa al lugar donde se hallaba mi tormento.

Estaba en el suelo, recogiendo rápidamente varias monedas doradas que alguien le habría dado.

Me agaché a coger la última y se la entregué, esbozando una sonrisa que jamás sería devuelta.

Me senté frente a ella y le dejé el bocadillo que le había comprado a sus pies.

Después de titubear un instante, pareció decidir que era inofensivo y cogió el bocadillo.

Comenzó a devorarlo con la avidez propia de alguien que lleva mucho tiempo sin alimentarse bien.

De vez en cuando me lanzaba alguna mirada desconfiada.

Con una sonrisa, terminé mi bocadillo.

Me despedí de ella con una inclinación de cabeza y me retiré.

Volvería al día siguiente.


End file.
